Flavor of the Week
by Kimmy Larisa
Summary: A songfic! Kimi has a boyfriend, but Tommy thinks he is only using her. Se to American Hi-Fi's 'Flavor of the Week'.


1  
  
2  
  
3 This is my second ever song fic (my first was for Harry Potter). There are hardly any song fics under Rugrats, so I wrote one! Hope you like it!  
  
  
  
4  
  
5 Flavor of the Week  
  
  
  
She paints her nails and she don't know  
  
he's got her best friend on the phone  
  
  
  
"Okay, your nails are done," Lil said to Kimi. They were in Lil's room painting each other's nails. The phone rung.  
  
"I'll be right back," said Lil as she ran to the hall to get the phone. "Hello."  
  
"Hi Lil, it's Ben."  
  
Ben was Kimi's boyfriend. Ben was a sophomore in high school while Lil and Kimi were only freshman.  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tomorrow night," said Ben.  
  
"With just you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But you have a girlfriend, who also happens to be my best friend!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Lil hung up the phone and went back to her room.  
  
"Who was it?" asked Kimi.  
  
"No one."  
  
  
  
She'll wash her hair  
  
his dirty clothes.  
  
For all he gives to her  
  
  
  
"Hi Ben!" Kimi said to Ben on Monday morning in school.  
  
"Hi Kimi."  
  
"Smell my hair I just washed it with his new sham – "  
  
"Kimi do me a favorite and go put my gym clothes in my locker thanks," he said shoving the bag into her arms causing her to drop all her books. "And bye me a soda and two ice cream bars in lunch and make sure you save me a good seat. Bye." He left down the hall.  
  
"Okay, bye," said Kimi as her boyfriend left her.  
  
"Here you go," said someone from behind her. It was Tommy holding the books that Be - Kimi had dropped.  
  
"Thanks Tommy."  
  
"I really don't know why you like that Ben guy. I mean Phil told me Lil said he called her and said – "  
  
"Tommy you're supposed to be my friend. Why can't you just let me be happy?" She stormed down the hall leaving Tommy behind.  
  
"Because I want you for myself," he said to himself when Kimi was out of sight.  
  
  
  
And he's got posters on the wall  
  
of all the girls he wished she was  
  
and he means everything to her.  
  
  
  
"Who are all these people?" Kimi asked as she walked into Ben's room.  
  
"Ex-girlfriends, girls, friends who are girls, girls I liked, celebrity woman, you get the idea."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kimi looked sadly around the room. She knew Ben wished she looked more like these girls. She then noticed pictures on the wall of her friends Lil, Missy, Susie, and Angelica.  
  
Her boyfriend  
  
he don't know  
  
anything about her  
  
he's too stoned  
  
nintendo  
  
  
  
"Hey Tommy did you get invited to Kimi's party?" asked Ben.  
  
"Oh course."  
  
"What's this for anyway?"  
  
"It's Kimi's birthday on Friday."  
  
"Oh I knew that. Her favorite color is pink, right?"  
  
"No, Kimi hates the color pink."  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
"Yellow."  
  
"I knew that."  
  
  
  
I wish that I could make her see  
  
she's just the flavor of the week  
  
  
  
"Kimi, I really think Ben is just using you," said Tommy.  
  
"Why can't you just let me be happy?"  
  
  
  
It's Friday night  
  
she's all alone  
  
he's a million miles away  
  
  
  
Kimi sat in the corner of her living room. It was her party, but she couldn't even have any fun. Ben wasn't here. Tommy walked up to her.  
  
"Ben told be to give to this." He handed her a box.  
  
She opened it to see a pink picture frame with a picture of Ben in it.  
  
"I love it," she lied to Tommy. "I'm going to call him to thank him."  
  
She walked away from her party to the kitchen where the phone was. After about five rings it picked up.  
  
"Hello," said a girls voice on the phone.  
  
"Hello, can I talk to Ben?" asked Kimi.  
  
"Hold on."  
  
"Hi," said Ben.  
  
"Uh, Ben, who was that?"  
  
"Umm… that was my sister Gwen."  
  
"But your sisters name is Jennie, and she's only 4-years-old."  
  
"What are you talking about, Kimi? And to think I thought you really knew me!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry. Well, why aren't you here?"  
  
"We don't have a date or anything, why should I be there?"  
  
"It's my birthday."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I can't make it. Gwen is sick and I have to watch her. But why don't we go out and see a movie tomorrow?"  
  
"Okay," said Kimi, hoping he couldn't hear the disappointment in her voice.  
  
  
  
She's dressed to kill  
  
the TV's on  
  
he's connected to the sound  
  
  
  
"Sorry, Kimi," said Ben over the phone the next day.  
  
"I know you can't make it."  
  
"Why don't we just talk on the phone for a while?"  
  
"Sure, I was just listening to some music."  
  
"Well, turn it up so I can listen too."  
  
"okay, but you won't like the music I listen too."  
  
  
  
And he's got pictures on the wall  
  
of all the girls he's loved before  
  
and she knows all his favorite songs  
  
  
  
Kimi turned the radio back on. One of her favorite songs 'Flavor of the Week' by American Hi-Fi was on…  
  
  
  
Her boyfriend  
  
he don't know  
  
anything about her  
  
he's too stoned  
  
Nintendo  
  
  
  
Tommy couldn't help but think of Kimi and her boyfriend (if you could even call him that) Ben.  
  
Maybe music will take my mind off of her, thought Tommy as he turned on the radio. American Hi-Fi's 'Flavor of the Week' was on. That's what Kimi is. Bens flavor of the week.  
  
  
  
I wish that I could make her see  
  
she's just the flavor of the week  
  
Her boyfriend  
  
he don't know  
  
anything about her  
  
  
  
"What a stupid song," said Ben.  
  
"I like it," said Kimi. She took a deep breath; she knew she had to do this. "Ben, I think we should break up."  
  
There was a moment of silence, then…  
  
"I want my picture frame back then. You don't deserve it."  
  
"You can have it back. I bet Gwen, your sister, will just love pink."  
  
"My sister's name is Jennie. And she's only 4. It's a good thing we are breaking up. You don't know me at all."  
  
Kimi slammed down the phone.  
  
  
  
He's too stoned  
  
he's too stoned  
  
he's too stoned  
  
he's too stoned  
  
  
  
The phone rung again. Kimi picked it up.  
  
"What do you want now Ben?"  
  
"It's Tommy."  
  
"Oh, hi. I thought it would be Ben."  
  
"You sound upset. What happened?" With that Kimi told everything she had been feeling for the last week.  
  
"I guess you were right," she finished with.  
  
"Listen, I'm coming over there to see if you are really alright."  
  
  
  
Her boyfriend  
  
he don't know  
  
anything about her  
  
  
  
"I'm glad you're here Tommy."  
  
"Can I use your stereo to play you a song."  
  
"Sure."  
  
American Hi-Fi's 'Flavor of the Week' was the first song on the CD he put in.  
  
"This is what made me want to break up with Ben."  
  
"Well it fits, doesn't it?"  
  
  
  
He's too stoned  
  
Nintendo  
  
I wish that I could make her see  
  
she's just a flavor of the week  
  
yeah she's the flavor of the week  
  
  
  
"Kimi can I tell you something?"  
  
"Okay Tommy."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too"  
  
They leaned in to kiss each other, but not before the finally words of the song said…  
  
  
  
5.1 She makes me weak  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
BY,  
  
5.2 KIMMY LARISA 


End file.
